Shadowed Destiny
by FireFox.kitsune09
Summary: There's always a twist to Naruto's life and one just happened to be sent to Konoha. How will this effect his future? Or even Sasuke's future? After all who would think a ninja would carry a stuffed tiger named Kokuei.


This was stupid. Everything about this situation was stupid. The damned villagers were pressuring him to eliminate a family that had twelve members, or so he believed. The reason was  
because they were a clan. Sure the previous Mizukage would have done it without another thought and go to sleep the same night. However, he as the new leader of the Mist village

wasn't like that. He was a good man that couldn't let an unjustified crime happen. If it did happen he had nightmares plaguing him every night. With the people he had just condemned

appearing and blaming him for their deaths. The Mizukage couldn't live with this unless he were to go insane. Continuing on the ensuing problems that was sure to come he had to have a  
reason to exterminate them. Anything containing conspiracy on a grand scale, killing civilians, or even stealing documents was a good enough reason but the people of the village had

none. Just a simple accusation, they were a clan.

Now, due to the Second Great Ninja War the civilians had a deeply embedded fear of bloodlines and clans. Thus when any bloodline or clan appeared the whole village would become a

full-scale riot. Later on in that same day the clan or bloodline wielders were murdered publicly. Just to satiate the villages' malice and bloodlust. Being Mizukage he couldn't just say stop,

not with his job on the line. As so, today a certain clan had been discovered. Luckily he had found out before the whole village did. Still there was a chance someone would find out about

them and he'd have to kill the family. That was in the corner of his office. He had called the family here to see if he could save them from total annihilation, being in his office gave them

protection of sorts. Plus he didn't want them in the dark if he were to end their clan and lives pre-maturely.

Eyeing them for a moment he began to contemplate of any way out of this mess. Certainly, leaving the clan alive was the big factor in the plan, but how to pull it off while letting them

be left unharmed. …_oh wait!.._ The leader of the mist village smirked; oh he knew how to get them out now. Though it did depend on how his old friend would answer that lived near Kumo.  
Thank the heavens that he was influential individual there or this set of events could end in tragedy. Back to the present the question now was, _how to fool an entire village full of ninjas_

and civilians? A moment later the man's eyes were ablaze in what seemed to amusement.

He began to softly chuckle. The solution was simple, genjutsu. Due to the village being in poor health not many of the ninjas could detect one and even less could disrupt one. The

civilians would never know it happened. The illusion would be given by the clan that would soon be, faux executed.

When the illusion is initiated it'd almost be like when you're in a theater. You would be presented a set of imageries that slowly begins to mess with your brain's signals, and with each

passing moment the illusion becomes your reality. Though this genjutsu only worked if the group was in perfect sync. Lending and receiving chakra as one through a dome of chakra

networks they created. That's why when the illusion is first given it starts off with a third person view. Now if one member messes up, the illusion is not only broken, but the illusionists

would be hit with a recoil of chakra that would knock them out.

Sadly that was the only genjutsu they knew that could affect a massive amount of people. Their area of expertise was taijutsu. Hopefully they could pull it off. He didn't want to wake up  
another night covered in sweat. He already had enough stress to deal with. Taking a glance at the Neko Clan, the Mizukage was sure they were very nervous. A twitch here, a shift there,  
and eyes looking for any escape routes. Now he was getting nervous himself.

Calming down, the kage did a tiger hand seal and no later than a second a swallow appeared with a soft pop. Gently stroking the bird he began to write down a message on a small

piece of paper. Then gently he ties the letter in an emerald green ribbon. Afterwards he gave the winged-animal the document; it disappeared in a plume of smoke.

A few minutes later the bird returned with another paper that was wrapped in a red ribbon. The leader of the village almost laughed, when he saw the puzzlement etched on each

members face.

"This is a personal secret of mine…" the shadowed figures of the twelve clan members gained a look of recognition, but now their nervousness was more pronounced. They also kept

stealing glances of fear toward the letter. Still despite them not knowing the contents of the letter they anonymously agreed that ninja's had secrets so this shouldn't be so surprising.

However they were confused, wasn't this transaction of documents suppose to take at least month. What with the day it leaves to the distance it travels. Then the validation on the

receivers end and the decision of what the letter contents contained. Then the trip back with the answer of a positive or negative response.

"_cough"_ The twelve individuals were interrupted from their thoughts. "As all of you know, I'm suppose to execute you…" The occupants in the room suddenly tensed. "..But your too

important to kill so I'm relocating your clan…" From the questioning eyes they wanted to know where it was, so he continued, " Where?..." He thought momentarily and continued, "Your

new home is going to be located on the outskirts of Kumo. Reason for this move is to keep you safe from execution so, stay hidden until I request you to come back. The plan to insure

this is to trick the entire village with your special genjutsu. How you want the village to see you die is up to you. Now prepare for tomorrow, but I do need to throw each of you in an A

class cell with chakra restraints, just for show. However…" His raised his left hand and pointed at a female clan member.

"…You are to go to your clan grounds to destroy any evidence that your clan was ever there. Also to pack any valuables away that is easy to carry…" He stopped and looked at the other

eleven member, " The rest of you will have to bear with me and be escorted to your cells…I'm sure even with this time limit you'll have come up with a single illusion you'll all agree upon…"

The chosen female member looked at her fellow kin. They too were looking at her, as if assuring they'd come back fine. She knew better. They were equally terrified as her, and relieved

that it was her that was chosen. What the Mizukage didn't know was that at the clan grounds were their children. He just thought there were only the twelve clan members. Reason for

keeping the children a secret was so that nobody could harm them in any way, due to their bloodline and its abilities. Leaving that thought hanging she quickly smiled and jumped out of

the window. There was no time to worry; all their children had to be safely out of the village before the genjustu was going to be cast.

Once the chosen female clan member left the Mizukage called upon his personal guards to escort the other members away. When that was out of the way the kage looked upon his

paperwork. He hated the written requests with distaste. Still he couldn't leave the paperwork alone not with all those hidden meanings written in them. That was why he took the time to

read the papers slowly before approving it. He stamped another paper with the rejection symbol that was infused with his chakra. Who would want to make ration bars a permanent meal  
for ninjas. They tasted terrible.


End file.
